My plan was wrong like i expected
by NarutoKashim
Summary: Story will go after 13 episode of second season and vol.11. Some people who didnt read novel or watch anime can be spoiled.


Proloque:

I was always wondering 'what its love'. In psychology love is a force of nature. However much we may want to, we can not command, demand, or take away love away. Some say it cannot be bought, sold, or traded. You cannot make someone love you, nor can you prevent it, for any amount of money. One can buy loyalty, companionship, attention, perhaps even compassion, but love itself cannot be bought. One can buy sex partners and even marriage partners. Marriage is a matter for the law, for rules, courts and property rights. So maby love itself s something most genuine thing in our world that dont require all those formal arrangments? If it even exist!

With those thoughts i was walking to exit of Kasai Rinkai Park leaving Yuigahama and Yukinoshita after our big date. Well i dont know if this meeting should be called like that! Girls decided do after party in Yukino apartament even if Haruno s there, so i decided to slowly come back to home because it was getting late. My hope of peacefull return and take warm bath was disturbed when i entereted parking lot by last person i wanted to see.

-Yahallo Hikigaya-kun.

It was Yukinoshita Haruno who was standing with her usually smile and back lean on her black car. Did she spy on us?

-Why are you here? If you are looking for your sister she should with Yuigahama soon coming this way.

-No no no. I was waiting for you.

For me? That was something fishy and her tone really annoying me.

-So...what can i do for you in that case?

-Hop in to car. I will drive you home and we will talk. Ne?

That offer put my guard on so i narrowed my eyes. One of my Hachiman skills did tell me to reject proposytion, but in same time that would be rude.

-Dont worry Hikigaya-kun i will not bite!

-That s some twisted way to make me enter your car. Also fact that you target me and not wait for your sister s also suspicous.

-Really?

Of course it was wierd and she had my phone number anyway.

-If you wanted talk with me you could always call my cellphone but instead you decided to pick me up after...

-Are you worried to call this date? You are surprising innocent you know?

Her smile and attitude make me a bit angry so i decided to end this pointless talk faster.

-What do you want?

-Just talk somethig over i promise. Also you will be in home much faster then by train. It s not bad deal dont you think?

I had bad feelings about that ' just talk'. Most time it always lead to some unexpected development or meeting Orimoto like in that cafe.

-Ok but if it s something about your younger sister you should talk to her personally.

Slowly decided to close gap between me and open door of car. Haruno smilled but this time softly and more real.

-You really care for Yukino-chan.

When i to make oneself comfortable and sit in back of car then i started to sense other person inside. She was sitting in front of me with classic yukata. Her eyes and hairs resemble more Yukino then Haruno who did tak seat next to me. Her eyesight was clearly focused on me but she didnt say even word.

-Sorry Hikigaya-kun that i lied to you. It was not me that wanted to talk with you.

Well something like that i can figured out after all in front of me was Haruno and Yukino mother. For moment i was thinking to leave car because i had bad feeling about where chat with that woman will lead me. In corner of my eyes about 100meters away inside park seen walking Yuigahama and Yukinoshita. Last one with shocked eyes started to walk faster. Perhaps she was feeling insecure that i entered car that belong to her family. It was too late Haruno shut door behind us and car moved from parking lot leaving only dust and terrified Yukino with unaware Yui.

-Is there was reason why we decided to leave those two?

-Sense of our chat would be meaningless. You know who I am?  
That was first time that Yukinoshita mother focused her words on me. In her voice i could feel threat and same time superiority. Now i understand what Haruno mean when she said that their mother s most scary person in their family. My intuition about not enter car was right like i expected but now was too late.

TBC

Well that s only proloque and english s not my first language so i hope readers will be kind and forgive some bad grammar. I will try fix this later. Have fun all!


End file.
